


Drunk meetup

by okjian



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, drunk, i demand aftercare for 2d, murdoc is such a tease he better stop, what the hell am i doing at 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjian/pseuds/okjian
Summary: "Go on, let me hear you scream." The satanist growled, licking his lips as he kissed the black and blue bruises that were so visible in 2D's neck.





	Drunk meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic i wrote weeks ago at 5 in the morning which i just now decided to post.

This wasnt the first time he'd ended up like this, his back pressed against the cold wall and goosebumps going up and down his entire body sending a jolting sensation throughout him. Close . .almost too close to comfort as 2D had been bullied into place by his well known best mate, Murdoc.  
The hot and bothered grinding of fabric as their crotches met and grind against one another, both clothed erections roughly grinding into one another in equal need.  
The erotic sounds of sloppy yet passionate kisses being shared between the two as Murdoc's tongue filled the mouth of his blue haired companion, kissing until stealing every breath of of his lungs.  
2D shivered back against the wall as his head was in the clouds and filled with so many dirty thoughts, the strong taste of alcohol stained his tongue. Every exhale was a struggle as the singer was just about seeing stars from the amount of time Murdoc snatched the air from his lungs and crushed his back into the wall.  
" M~ Muds i cant- " 2D spoke up in his words just barely escaped from his mouth.  
" _You cant what?_ ~" The drunk satanist cooed, his voice laced with seduction as their tongues tied together in knots leaving hot trails of saliva linked between one another's lips.  
A Whimper left the singers mouth as he stuttered out sweet nothings under his breath each time his body arched forward; his back level the wall and his crotch tight pressed with murdoc's. It was as if he just knew each time their lips met that 2D was going to be left in a haze and heavily breathing.  
The cool feeling of a hand slipping down into the singer's pants and grabbing a handful of his rear end, the Satanist's claws dug sharply into the other's flesh. " _I Cant hear you_..." Murdoc whispered directly into the ear of his companion, sending a shock down his spine from such a intimidatingly sexy tone.  
It felt as if it got any hotter between the two that the singer would be soaked with sweat, he couldn't take it any longer as it felt like his cock was just going to burst in his pants.  
"P-P..lease!" 2d cried out just about begging to come out of his pants.  
2D's wishes were soon granted as he felt his own pants being ripped down and dropped straight onto the ground as well as the undoing of his mate's belt. Feeling vulnerable as his body ached with need yet his head felt flooded with booze and sexual desires, he saw murdoc slip with ease from his shirt as well as his own shirt being pulled up over his head. A Pile of clothes now underneath their feet as 2D felt the warmth of his companion's chest push against his, squished between the wall and the being in front.  
The singer's head tilted back with a sharp exhale and a lust filled moan escaped from his quivering lips.  
The harsh stretching sensations of murdoc's cock pushing inside, inch by inch rocking his body against the wall as the drunk satanist let out a deep groan almost as if he was about to start purring.

The singer's very own cock throbbed and twitched with need as the feeling only got rougher; sinking down onto his companion's cock with his legs just about going limp.  
Murdoc dug into every soft ,tight crevice he could, pressing straight into the singer's soft spot and making his legs twitch and send his body go insane with heat.  
2D dripped small beads of sweat as his dark eyes closed tight with tears quickly building in them, he could no longer hold his voice , letting one sinful moan after another rush out. The singer's cheeks flushed a bright red to the point they would sting in pain, his arms wrapping around his best mate's neck loosely only to pull him closer with a firm tug. 

The thoughts were being pounded straight out of 2d's head with the feeling of murdoc's hand grabbing a hold of his leg and holding it up by his side only making the thrust feel even deeper than they already were. 2D's fingers dug into the satanist's back nearly leaving visible red scratches as his hole was overwhelmed with mixtures of pain and pleasure; the sounds the two of them made was a sloppy mess as the lustful noises drilled right into the singer's ears leaving his face gushing red.  
His body felt like it was just barely held together by a string and he was pushed right to the edge as murdoc's hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke; pumping with ease in a tight grasp.  
Bringing the singer closer to climax but not close enough as he yearned for more, Murdoc's tight grip on his thigh was bound to leave bruises as his leg was lifted even higher and wider.  
"That's it... there we go.." The drunk satanist murmured in contentment as he hit deep inside his companion with every hard thrust. 2D was barely able to choke out a word as he could barely form words, his entire body was shaking with eager needs, pulling the satanist closer and closer to his own body as if saying " Please don't stop".  
The Satanist's buried his face into the singer's neck and took a strong bite from his throat. Striking chills up 2D'S spine as he yelped out painfully but Murdoc didn't stop there.. leaving bite after bite and bruise after bruise. "Does it feel good? i know it does..me fucking your insides to mush.." 2D could almost feel murdoc's dark eyes drilling a hole in his soul as he could barely speak properly.  
" M-Muds! i. .'m gonna..brea- - Ah!" A Sharp gasp escaped from him; the Swirling of his tongue in circles against the other's throat until he barely lost himself in masochistic pleasure.  
It felt as if he was trying to engrave his name into the singer, every bite felt more personal until his body jerked back and fidgeted.  
2D's long fingers combed up into murdoc's hair, gripping his dark locks with a slight pull. " Hmm~" The satanist moved his hand and grabbed a hold of 2D's throbbing erection, sliding his hand up and down the other's cock slowly but with a firm grip.  
Milking the singer of the cum that so desperately ached to be released, shifting his companion's body in a way that his cock would pound right into the singer's biggest weak spot.  
The singer's dark eyes opened wide as well as his mouth opened, a cage of drool formed over his lips as he was shocked right out of words as they were being pounded out of him in broken up slurs.  
"M-M..Muds!" 2D yelled out with his voice in absolute trembles, getting closer and closer to his climax as he was right on the brink. "Go on, let me hear you scream." The satanist growled, licking his lips as he kissed the black and blue bruises that were so visible in 2D's neck.  
With one last thrust and a deep purr in his throat he filled the singer with wave after wave of hot cum. 2D came eagerly at his companion's mercy as his cock spurted up onto both their chests and covered the both of them in spunk; his insides becoming warm and gooey. Letting out a moan that could only be described as lustful run out of his mouth; finally getting the release he so desperately came to need.  
2D nearly saw in hearts as he clung to murdoc, holding his head in closer to the curve of his neck. Panting as his body turned into jelly and he could barely stand on his own, forbid if Mudoc ever let him go.  
That didn't last for long though as Murdoc would pull back after the 'hug' had lasted long enough for his liking, seeing 2D slide down the wall and onto the floor as he couldn't hold himself up on those legs no matter how hard he tried. 2D winced as his body shivered constantly feeling the puddles of his companion's cum just ooze from his insides.  
" M-M.. - i feel so full.." he spoke up in a barely audible tone until a strong hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up onto his feet. " M-Muds what are y...ou doing?!" he squealed out as he was hoisted up over the satanist's shoulder and tossed onto the bed beside them.  
Murdoc soon sat down beside the shaky 2D as he lit up a cigarette; " Hn, not bad. Tomorrow?" The satanist's eyes met with 2D's in a way that he couldn't say no even if he wanted to, his brain was melted from the excessive booze and intoxicating scent. Stealing a kiss from the singer's lips as if he replied for him regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> me and my overly detailed writing- dont roast me too hard guys pls, i tri


End file.
